Regalos para el día del padre
by Kitsune girl Carmichael
Summary: Porque en una caja hay guardados unos regalos, por cierto día especial, para alguien que Percy siempre quiso conocer desde pequeño.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson pertenece a su autor Rick Riordan y la foto de portada a quien haya hecho el collage y sacado las fotos :) que a mí me gustaron mucho.

Este fic trata algo de la relación padre/hijo de Poseidón y Percy desde cierto punto, o bueno, esa es la idea o no sé, creo... ¡Qué va! lean y juzguen por ustedes mismos que el título de por sí ya dice mucho xD

Nos vemos abajo

* * *

…

Regalos para el día del padre.

…

—Percy, ¿crees poder quedarte mientras voy a dejar un paquete? —Sally preguntó a su pequeño de 7 años. El menor frunció sus labios y dirigió una mirada entre incómoda, reprobatoria y, también, algo temerosa hacia el sillón donde una gran masa que él reconocía como el apestoso Gabe estaba sentada viendo la televisión, ignorándolos hasta que encontrara ocasión de beneficiarse si hablara. Nop, Percy definitivamente no quería quedarse solo con él.

Hizo una mueca—¿No puedo ir contigo?.

Su madre negó con la cabeza, ella tampoco quería dejarlo allí pero no tenía otra opción más segura, y es que en las noticias habían dicho que por esos días era mejor pasar menos tiempo en la calle dadas ciertas revueltas. La seguridad primero.

—No cariño, me temo que debo ir sola. Pero cuando regrese jugaremos juntos un rato, lo prometo.—Agregó con una sonrisa para luego guiñar un ojo— Además, aún tengo que admirar el trabajo que hiciste con la tarjeta que me contaste.

El pelinegro se sonrojó un poco y con su mano recorrió la bolsa que cargaba desde el colegio con lápices, cartulinas, objetos decorativos y, lo más importante, la tarjeta del día del padre que había hecho para la fecha que sería el fin de semana, pero que estaría destinada a quedar guardada en una caja. Era de color celeste con dibujos hechos por él mismo, decorada con escarcha y pegatinas plateadas y verdosas. El dibujo principal destacaba por ser un mar y una pequeña fogata con tres cuerpos alrededor que conversaban y reían. Él, su mamá y su papá en Montauk.

La había hecho con igual esfuerzo que la de los años anteriores. Aunque no tuviera a quien entregárselas _todavía._

—¿Debo cuidar al niño? —Inquirió molesto Gabe Ugliano, ganándose una mirada de advertencia de Sally Jackson que olímpicamente él ignoró.

Percy notó cómo su madre pareció tensarse—Será por un breve tiempo.

El hombre soltó un resoplido.

—Mientras no me moleste... Bah, como sea, invité a unos amigos para jugar a las cartas— «Y apostar» agregaron ambos Jackson en su cabeza. Sally suspiró y acarició la espalda de su hijo.

—Prepararé algo cuando llegue.

« _¡No!_ » Pensó Percy mordiéndose la lengua para no replicar, siempre que esos hombres estaban allí su madre tenía que atenderlos hasta que se fueran y él tenía que soportar sus feos comentarios y risotadas sobre temas que no entendía.

—Espero sea algo bueno y no como lo que me diste ayer— Dicho eso se volvió a concentrar en su programa de televisión subiéndole el volumen hasta hacerlo ensordecedor. Su forma de comunicar 'Me importa un bledo qué es lo que hagan ahora. Déjenme tranquilo'

Percy gruñó un poco antes de darse la vuelta y despedirse de su mamá, que había suspirado y tomado el paquete entre sus brazos, lista para irse. 'Quédate en tu habitación' creyó verla pronunciar antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella, consejo que por supuesto seguiría, pero mientras tanto se encaramó a la ventana junto a la puerta para verla alejarse. Después, dejó su mochila del colegio en el suelo y sacó de la bolsa la tarjeta con cierto orgullo, ya que esa le había quedado más bonita que las anteriores y la profesora le había felicitado, sorprendentemente.

Imaginó la reacción de su verdadero papá cuando la viera, porque la _vería_ , porque él _volvería_ , o así lo deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón. Y los deseos, cuando uno cree de verdad en ellos, se cumplen, así le había dicho su mamá en un cuento para dormir.¿Pero y si no lo deseaba con suficiente fuerza?

Percy sintió un revoltijo en su estómago.

Era en esos momentos cuando se preguntaba si en verdad su padre regresaría algún día.

Sin embargo, si estaba solo perdido en el mar, aún tenía posibilidades de regresar, tal vez en el mar viese un faro –que así había aprendido se llamaban las cosas que guiaban barcos y personas a orillas seguras– y volviera.

¡Sí, eso podía ocurrir!

Pidió con todas sus esperanzas, como cada año, que su padre encontrara al camino de regreso a él y su madre tal como los héroes de las historias que le encantaban. Así al fin estarían los tres juntos, echarían al oloroso Gabe de allí, su padre y su mamá tendrían una bonita boda y él por fin lo conocería y le daría todas las tarjetas y regalos del día del padre que había acumulado.

Solo él podía tenerlos.

—¡Eh, mocoso! ¿Qué tal si me alcanzas una cerveza?

Allí fue donde Percy salió de su ensoñación y se arrepintió de no irse rápido a encerrarse en su cuarto, se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar la tarjeta en sus pequeñas manos, aquella que tanto había decorado con azul y escarcha, destacando un mensaje especialmente dirigido a su progenitor. La abrazó protectoramente por si al horrible hombre que tenía por padrastro se le ocurría quitársela—si primero la veía— cosa que no estaba dispuesto a permitir. Suspiró fastidiado cuando escuchó otro grito de Gabe deseando que tan solo se callara y los dejara tranquilos, tanto a él como a su madre, y quien sabe, a toda persona de Nueva York que tuviera la desgracia de conocerlo.

« _Papá, apúrate en regresar_ »

Y hasta entonces, le guardaría todas las cosas que le tenía guardadas para él y le perdonaría por la gran tardanza que se había dado. Bueno, primero lo reprocharía y después lo perdonaría.

Era un buen plan.

* * *

Notas de autora: Para mí que Percy seguramente guardó los regalos del día del padre para pasárselos algún día si tenía la oportunidad, quien sabe, a lo mejor cuando pequeño conservaba la esperanza de que este volviera a rescatarlos de Gabe. Y sí, me siento mal por escribir algo con Percy medio triste, pero era lo que se me ocurrió para soltar un poco la mano después de varios exámenes en el colegio, necesitaba escribir algo ligero.

Y, por si alguien quiere saber, si me dan las ganas y el tiempo, uy, sobre todo el precioso tiempo que escasea ya que noviembre para mí es igual a pruebas y trabajos (;v; Lloraré) escribiré la pequeña secuela que tengo planeada, cuando Percy le entrega todos esos regalos a Poseidón, cosa que, debo admitir, me hace un poco de gracia en mi mente por cómo la tengo planeada xD Seguramente la publique por aquí en vez de como una historia aparte, así que atentos (a los que todavía no he espantado), solo puse por ahora la historia en modo 'completa' por si acaso.

Espero les haya gustado y cualquier comentario es recibido. Qué tengan un buen/a día/noche :)

¡Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Segunda parte! Gracias a las personitas que leyeron y también para las que le dieron follow o favorito o comentaron, son detalles que alegran el día nwn

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan y la imagen de portada a quien haya sacado las foto y/o haya hecho el collage

Que tengan buena lectura y espero les guste, tuve que quitar una parte de comedia que tenía planeada (que no sirvió mucho al contexto que le di) para ponerle más seriedad, cada uno juzga si le gusta o no, y perdón para quienes esperaran algo muy gracioso.

¡Nos vemos abajo!

…

Regalos para el día del padre.

Segunda parte

…

Percy chasqueó la lengua sin dejar de mirar el objeto de su interés como si todo fuera culpa del mismo. Okey, vale, tenía 16 años, se suponía que debería ser fácil tomar decisiones como aquella.

Su madre había encontrado de alguna forma que no le quiso revelar _esa caja de su perdición,_ y la había dejado a los pies de su cama en la mañana antes de irse a trabajar para su turno de sábado con la pequeña nota que le dejaba todo el control a él.

'' _Encontré esto escondido y me pareció bueno mostrártela. Te la dejo, confío en que tú sabrás qué hacer."_

Y…no. No sabía qué hacer.

Y allí, ahora frente a él encima de sus piernas descansaba una caja de cartón desgastado que fue protector de tantas cartas como recuerdos de la niñez, regalos que guardó para un momento especial que tanto había esperado.

Un sabor amargo y seco se deslizó por su boca, ya desde los doce años sabía la razón por la cual Poseidón nunca había estado presente en su crecimiento así que no debería de sentirse molesto.

Por otro lado hacía años que no pensaba en esa caja ni menos en las cartas, pues había dejado de hacerlas desde que había entendido que su supuesto padre no volvería, poco antes de los once para ser exactos y en gran medida por los comentarios negativos recibidos. Finalmente cayó por completo en el olvido cuando se le reveló una realidad a la que siempre había pertenecido; ser un mestizo y enfrentarse a su destino como tal, conocer a nuevas personas y seres que lo comprendían, enfrentarse a monstruos y vivir peligros a los que debía prepararse en el campamento mestizo, su nuevo hogar. También estaban el enfrentarse a una guerra, liderar ataques, encontrar el valor de la familia, tratar de hacer un cambio… Había pasado demasiado, y la batalla de Manehattan, unas semanas atrás, era un buen ejemplo del cual se alegraba todo hubiera terminado bien a pesar de las pérdidas y dolor causado.

Divagó un poco...

Lo bueno era que ya todo había terminado y las cosas estaban bien ahora y era tiempo de tomar nuevos caminos… un pensamiento fugaz de un pelo rubio y ojos grises lo hizo sonreír con ternura y lo animó a seguir adelante con esa decisión, que seguro a ella se le hubiera hecho fácil tomar. Miró con más detenimiento el contenido de la caja, dándose cuenta que en verdad había una buena cantidad de tarjetas, algunas del mismo año y para diferentes fiestas. Llevado por una ola de recuerdos suspiró y tomó una algo gastada y doblada, con bordes amarillos que congeniaban con el verde pálido de la cartulina que había usado, no tendría más de cinco o seis cuando la habría hecho, porque reconocería el dibujo de portada, que consistía en él y el cómo se imaginaba sería su padre en la playa armando un enorme castillo de arena. Otra era una tarjeta a la que había pegado fideos como manualidad para hacer un dibujo que no reconocía, pero recordaba se había divertido mucho haciéndolo.

Ahogó una risa, ¿qué se supone había tratado de expresar con esos fideos?

Siguió observando y empezó a internarse más y más en cada una de las tarjetas y sus recuerdos, encontrándose con su yo infantil que tantas cosas había hecho. No se dio cuenta de la presencia que apareció detrás de él hasta que…

—¡Percyyyyy! —Gritó una voz que logró hacerlo saltar medio metro como un gato al que le echan agua fría mientras que caja y tarjetas cayeron hacia el piso de su habitación con un sonido mucho más tranquilo que su reacción. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez para encontrar un único ojo castaño mirándolo con felicidad al captar su atención, era Tyson usando un mensaje Iris. Dejando su estado de alerta sonrió a su hermano, que en su emoción apenas cuenta se había dado del susto que le propinó, olvidando de paso que ahora había un desorden en el piso.

—Hola Tyson, ¿cómo te va? —Lo saludó Percy. Divisaba una habitación blanca de fondo, perfectamente limpia en comparación al cíclope que estaba manchado por la razón que, suponía, sería el estar embalado con alguno de sus proyectos que requerían estar en un taller.

—¡Bien!—Respondió el otro alegremente antes de empezar a buscar algo que tenía cerca con entusiasmo. Lo cual hizo que al semidiós le picara la curiosidad y se acercara más— ¡Mira, mira!—Exclamó Tyson cuando encontró lo que buscaba— ¿Crees que le gustará a papá? ¿le faltará algo? ¡Es un pony pollo!

Y aunque no se viera completamente bien por la calidad de la llamada, frente a él, en las manos de Tyson había una delicada figura de al menos 25 centímetros. Un pegaso hecho de fino metal grabado, de colores plateados y verdes pálido, con detalles en cada pluma de las alas que, aunque no lo fueran, parecían hermosamente delicadas, por otro lado, la expresión del animal inspiraba cariño en sus ojos de cuarzo verde brillantes con toques finos en los bordes.

Percy de primeras solo atinó a decir un "wow" de la impresión sin dejar de mirar el regalo de Tyson para Poseidón. Nunca dejaba de maravillarse con lo que podía hacer su hermano—Dioses Tyson... está precioso— El aludido pareció enrojecer un poco —seguro le sacas una cara de sorpresa a Papá, créeme.— sonrió.

El color rojo en el cíclope se acentuó y el pegaso 'Pony pollo' paseó entre sus manos —Quería saber si le va a gustar, quiero que le guste mucho. Y va a llegar pronto así que cuando llegue se lo daré, le hice esto porque lo escuche decir que le gustaban mucho los ponies que vuelan...aunque tal vez deba hacerle una revisión antes de dárselo...otro día—Dudó

Percy se enterneció y le hizo un 'pulgar arriba', haciéndole gracia que aún no dijera el nombre correcto de los pegasos —Creo que está bien así, no te pongas nervioso Ty. A mí me sorprendiste, bueno, de por sí ya me sorprendes con lo que haces. — El cíclope le devolvió la sonrisa con vergüenza y felicidad.

El mismo miró su propia creación y posó su ojo sobre él—¿Tú alguna vez le has regalado algo? —Preguntó por curiosidad.

Uy. No todavía. Espera, ni siquiera había decidido a hacerlo.

—Ehhhh digamos que cara a cara no.

—Pero le has hecho algo— Acertó Tyson ladeando su cabeza.

—Eso es verdad— Admitió el semidiós mirando por el rabillo del ojo todas las tarjetas dispersadas. —Hace un rato estaba pensando si pasarle algunas cosas o no… hace unos minutos, de hecho.

Al cíclope se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¡Podríamos entregárselos juntos!

Percy abrió los ojos y negó con cabeza y manos—N-No estoy seguro Tyson, en serio.

Comentario que provocó que el ánimo del otro se desinflara e hiciera una mueca de pena.

De pronto, un sonido de puerta abrirse se escuchó al otro lado de la conexión y Tyson abrió su ojo en el asombro y algo de pánico antes de ocultar el regalo y agitar su mano para cortar la conexión. Un llamado lejano y algo conocido pero no reconocible por la calidad de audio fue lo último que pudo tener Percy del otro lado antes de que este desapareciera.

—¿Quién habrá sido? —Dijo para sí mismo el adolescente un poco preocupado.

Luego de pensarlo decidió hacer una llamada en un rato para esperar no interrumpir algo importante, además, primero debía arreglar el desastre de tarjetas esparcidas por el suelo. Y dispuesto a hacer tal tarea se inclinó para recogerlas, ignorando el aroma que de un momento a otro se volvió más fresco… como el mar.

—¡Mi muchacho!— Saludó una voz masculina dándole un toque en el hombro a modo de saludo, Percy giró su cabeza y se encontró con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos verdes como los suyos.

Ahora su padre estaba en su habitación.

Di inmortales.

—¿¡Papá!? —Exclamó Percy mirándolo absorto soltando los papeles que ya había recogido. Se maldijo mentalmente y alargó el brazo para tener uno en mano—¿q-qué haces aquí? —Preguntó desviando su mirada entre él y las tarjetas con inquietud deseando que a su padre no se le ocurriera mirarlas.

Poseidón ocultó la extrañeza que sentía por tal recibimiento y enarcó una ceja—Tyson me dijo que tenías que entregarme algo cara a cara y he venido para estar un rato antes de que cierto dios que conocemos haga su drama. —Dijo con una sonrisa divertida y afable, y Percy hubiera reído o agregado más al comentario de no ser porque pensaba en qué lo había metido su hermano.

«Tyson, ¿qué hiciste?»

Pensándolo, parecía nervioso por entregar su regalo, así que lo único que se le ocurría a Percy era pensar que el menor había dado tal información para ganar algo de tiempo y tal vez alentarlo a entregar lo suyo... pero el tema era que ni siquiera se había decidido, y eso era un problema.

El adolescente vio cómo su padre recorría con la mirada su habitación, deseando inconscientemente que le gustara mientras que de golpe empezaba a sentirse avergonzado por el recibimiento que le había hecho. Definitivamente no había sido muy agradable o afectuoso, tal vez no muy propio de un hijo a un padre...normales. Empezó a pensar en varias cosas que pudo haber hecho hasta que hizo cuenta de un hecho.

Poseidón se había hecho un tiempo para verlo.

Y no era seguido que los dioses visitaran a sus hijos, pero allí estaba.

Percy miró la tarjeta que tenía en mano, azulada, con escarcha y pegatinas plateadas y verdes, un dibujo de una fogata en Montauk como portada.

Recordó su mayor deseo de la niñez y sintió ganas hacerlo realidad. Pero algo invisible lo frenaba y se llamó a sí mismo cobarde.

—Bueno, creo que Tyson pudo haberse equivocado… pero estoy feliz de verte—Agregó, pues lo último no era una mentira.

No podía negar que se sentía bien que su padre lo visitara, se sentía bien verlo y saber que _estaba allí_ , sin embargo, también se sentía algo incómodo por no saber cómo actuar. Y, o Poseidón no notó lo que había detrás de su máscara o decidió ignorarlo. Lo más seguro es que fuera la segunda opción porque sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco, pero el dios no hizo nada más que avanzar más hacia él y hablar con voz calma, como si lo que fuera a decirle fuera solo algo entre ellos. Y eso a Percy lo ponía nervioso.

—Hay una razón más por la que quise venir a aquí. —Volvió a tocar su hombro—Quería venir a hablar contigo, nosotros… tenemos mucho de lo que hablar. Nunca he encontrado el tiempo preciso Percy

El nombrado lo miró a los ojos antes de asentir, creyendo ya saber a qué se refería por la expresividad y sinceridad en las iris verde marino de su progenitor, sorprendiéndose incluso de que unos ojos fueran tan expresivos en un dios; y en esos había algo de inquietud, preocupación...y algo de angustia que a su vez hicieron que se estremeciera por la idea de haberlos causado. Yendo a un tema igual de influyente, lo que ellos tenían no era un vínculo padre-hijo normal, porque nunca habían tenido la cercanía inicial. Percy de niño aun sin conocerlo lo había odiado por dejarlos abandonados, pero luego de saber la verdad sintió que podría llegar a comprender a su padre aunque el proceso fuera lento.

—Pero antes—Continuó Poseidón mirando las tarjetas con interés— me gustaría saber qué te molesta, ¿qué son esos papeles hijo?

Percy abrió sus ojos y sintió un tipo de timidez que pocas veces había sentido.

—Esos son… ehhhh… —Trató de explicarse—Digamos que son… ehh—«bueno, solo cartas para el día del padre que te hice cuando era un niño esperando que regresaras » Agregó en su cabeza. Se sintió sonrojar, y es que dioses, aquello era vergonzoso. O así lo sentía. ¿Qué podía importarle a un inmortal, que había tenido muchos hijos antes que él, unas cartas infantiles? Y aunque menospreciara su propio trabajo, del cual años atrás había estado orgulloso, muy en el fondo le dolía pensar que fuera verdad. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Y entonces vio cómo su padre lo animaba con la mirada.

—…No son nada, papá.

Sus ojos, tan verdes como los suyos parecieron suavizarse como si entendiera, pero no se rindió.

—Parecen cartas.

—Pueden serlo…—Dijo Percy desviando la mirada.

Poseidón se agachó para recogerlas. Los ojos de su hijo se abrieron como platos.

Eso no estaba planeado.

Cuando finalmente Percy logró actuar el dios del mar ya tenía la misma carta que él antes sostenía en su mano, observándola con curiosidad que se transformó en sorpresa en cuanto entendió su contenido.

No, eso no estaba planeado. Quería gritarle un "¡no!" y arrebatársela pero no se movió, inexplicable para sí mismo. No quería que las viera, se sentiría... expuesto... expuesto a ser juzgado, pero también quería hacerle caso a esa parte suya que estaba feliz de que aquello pasara.

Sin embargo los malos pensamientos del semidiós no duraron mucho, su padre le dirigió una mirada y Percy se sintió como si no tuviera nada que temer. Y con un poco de voluntad logró explicarse, ahora sí con sinceridad, luego de pensarlo un poco para elegir bien las palabras.

—Eran... cartas que te hice cuando era niño.

El dios del mar enarcó una ceja confuso por lo que Percy tuvo que continuar su explicación.

—Son para días de fiesta o días especiales. No sabía si entregártelas o no, ya...sabes, con todo eso de ser un dios tal vez no tendrías tiempo. Ni importa si no las quieres.—Agregó rápidamente, sin esperar la reacción que recibió.

Poseidón sonrió abiertamente con ¿alegría y emoción?

¿Qué?

—Las leeré.—Declaró con una total seguridad que Percy estaba que no creía, de hecho, no se hubiera extrañado se una mosca hubiera entrado su boca dado que estaba abierta a más no poder.

—¿...En serio?

—¿Por qué no lo haría?

—...Oh...

Una risa (risotada) inundó el lugar y Percy se encontró riendo un poco también llevado por la contagiosa del mayor.

—Pensé que había algo muy grave que te preocupaba— Dijo Poseidón luego de parar, sonando muy jovial—Pero veo que solo era esto, una buena sorpresa Percy ¿por qué no me diste estas cartas antes?— Preguntó antes de agacharse y con un chasquido animoso reunir todas las tarjetas en su mano para después empezar a hojear cada una con energía.

Por unos segundos Percy se quedó sin habla, Poseidón se veía muy feliz mirando cada carta como si fuera algo preciado, y su niño interior rebotaba y gozaba de alegría. Tanta que no se dio cuenta que había empezado a sonreír.

Tal vez nunca debió de haber temido. Se sentía afortunado.

—Venía a hablar de varias cosas ya que estaba de paso... pero creo que esto— Dijo el dios del mar alzando su mano con los regalos— me hizo olvidar la mayoría.—Se encogió de hombros inocentemente haciendo al menor sonreír de medio lado— Además, no quiero arruinar el ambiente, pero si de algo me acuerdo era que tenía que contarte que todavía mi palacio está en reparación, pero me encantaría que vinieras a pasar unos días con nosotros. Sería bueno y podrías tomar otro aire.

La sonrisa de Percy se ensanchó ante la idea —¡Suena fantástico!

—Mis hijos siempre son bienvenidos. En un puesto especial tu Percy… y no solo lo digo por todas las cosas que has logrado, estoy orgulloso de ti. Me gusta ser tu padre.

Percy sintió en su pecho algo, una marca de orgullo mezclada con una sensación agradable que ya había empezado a sentir desde que ambos comenzaron a reír juntos. ¿Así debía sentirse hablar con un padre en una situación familiar? Comparado a antes, se sentía cómodo, dispuesto a conversar y aprender. Por eso mismo también se sintió algo decepcionado por la idea de correr la charla que pudo haber sido una gran oportunidad de conocerse, de acercarse padre e hijo.

—Vendré otro día para hablar, porque pienso que debemos hacerlo— Comentó el dios yendo al tema inevitable.— Sin embargo, quiero hacerlo en un lugar más tranquilo y donde no cualquiera pueda escuchar.

El pelinegro más joven hizo una mueca.

—¿Problemas de privacidad?

—Horribles problemas

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo

Sonrieron.

—Encontraremos el momento preciso, pronto sin duda.— Terminó Poseidón— Por ahora... creo que Tyson también actuó raro. ¿Sabes algo?

Percy le dirigió una mirada de complicidad, que decía "puede que sí"

—Es mejor que le preguntes directamente, tal vez te lleves otra sorpresa...

«Es tu turno Tyson, lo harás bien»

* * *

Cuando Poseidón se fue y Percy volvió a quedarse solo se tiró en su cama feliz de cómo había terminado todo.

Un mismo sentimiento compartía cierto dios del mar esa noche en su aposento.

En sus manos estaban un detallado pegaso (una sorpresa que le encantó) y unas cartas algo gastadas, ambas cosas que para él tenían inmenso valor pues lo habían hecho sus hijos con esfuerzo, no podía estar más agradecido. Sonrió, sintiéndose dichoso. Colocó los regalos en su mueble personal (cartas dentro y pegaso encima) de modo que pudiera verlos siempre que quisiera, luego sacó al azar uno de los papeles después de acomodar con cuidado la figura de metal para que pudiera ser admirada por todo aquel que pasara.

Miró la imagen de la carta escogida, un océano de fondo, una fogata y tres cuerpos señalados con 'mamá' a una figura de pelo largo, 'yo' como un niño de pelo negro alborotado, que reconoció enseguida como un autoretrato de Percy en su tiempo y un 'papá' como una silueta sorprendentemente parecida a él en el pelo y barba, siendo lo más seguro que aquellos datos fueran dados por Sally. Aquel dibujo sería una hermosa foto familiar que sería el deseo de Percy en su momento.

Rememoró el día en que conoció a Sally y trató de imaginarse las veces que ella y Percy fueron a ese lugar de Montauk para pasar un fin de semana.

Se rió con cariño pensando en la mujer que había amado y a ese joven que era su hijo. Algún día hablaría con él con respecto a las cartas con más detalle, pero había que esperar para que todo se calmara, pero lo haría, eso seguro. Tal como era seguro que en lo pronto conversaría con Percy sobre todo lo que tenía pendiente. Él no quería ser un extraño para su hijo y además, quería saber sus opiniones, saber lo que tenía que decir y así poder conocerse lo más que pudieran sin romper esos límites (tanto) que los dioses tenían, de todos modos, siempre había sido un dios discreto si se lo proponía. Todo a su tiempo, y con las cosas de la derrota de Cronos todo estaría más tranquilo, ya no habría tanta tensión y todos estarían en lo suyo pues todavía había mucho que hacer. Su palacio era un buen ejemplo.

—Poseidón—Llamó Anfitrite a la puerta, interrumpiéndolo.

Y antes de responder el dios del mar miró por última vez la tarjeta para después guardarla con el resto con un último pensamiento. Podía apostar a que Percy estaba destinado a grandes cosas, pues ya había demostrado de lo que era capaz hacía unas semanas y aún antes, y él mismo, ahora que ya estaban en el mismo mundo, estaría allí, tal vez no tan visiblemente como Percy esperaría pero estaría allí aún cuando no siempre su hijo se enterara. Seguiría ocupando de fondo el método de discreción que también otros dioses usaban, más de los pensados, para velar por sus hijos que no siempre estaban cerca.

Volvió a sonreír.

Porque el mar siempre sonríe a quienes son sus hijos más queridos.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Ehhh, wow, me salió mucho más largo que el anterior (¿Ups?) Ehhh, me entusiasmé… tal vez demasiado. Esperé unos días para publicar esta segunda parte ya que planeaba subirla con otros fics (que ya están subidos, if you want to see) y este es el resultado. Dios... más de 3000 palabras, en serio me pasé x'D Perdóóón, nunca me controlo.

¿Que les pareció? Si quieren me pueden dejar un review para ver qué piensan que soy muy curiosa :)

¡Bye bye y unas muuuuuuuy felices fiestas!


End file.
